Chanel Bags and Chokers
by newportbabe44
Summary: They just wanted an escape. She got hers. Would he ever get his? [one-shot]


**Chanel Bags and Chokers**

**Disclaimer**- Shhh, I don't own anything, but don't tell anyone. Just a one parter that's hella long.

24 year old Ryan Atwood sat at the local Chino bar, sipping carefully at a beer. He was bored. Bored out of his mind. Chino was no fun anymore. The wild sex in cars and drinking non stop had stopped when he turned 18 and now...everything was boring.

Everything and everyone.

Including his 6 year girlfriend, Theresa.

They had started out on the rocks and it had gotten better. But it was still boring to him. Nothing was exciting

His brother was starting to hint towards proposing to Theresa, as was Theresa. They might as well get married, nothing else was going to come along. He sipped his beer as a girl walked in, a small pink bag on her shoulder, her hair pulled back into a ponytail and an expression on her face that no one could miss. Ryan noticed her bag most of all. Theresa had been longing for it since they were enough to know what a purse was. All he knew about them was that they were expensive as hell and had two "C" shaped metal letters on it.

_How the hell could that thing cost so much?_ He asked himself.

"Give me something hard, no champagne shit, just something hard!" the blonde haired beauty demanded. Ryan raised his eyebrows, surprised at her outburst. "Might I recommend a scotch on the rocks?" he spoke, directly to her. She looked at him, confused to have someone talk to her. She wiped the tears that were already running down her face. "Whatever he said," she told the bartender. She dropped the pink bag on the bar table and looked intently at him, trying to get a reaction.

"Ryan," he introduced himself with a nod of the head.

"Marissa Cooper." She paused, wiping a few of her dry tears away even more. She felt the mascara running down her face and blushed. "Is there a bathroom anywhere?"

The bartender chipped in. "We don't get too many women around here, toilet's in the back, use the bush, but it might be occupied." Marissa raised her eyebrows. "Um...no, that's okay."

"You look fine, really," Ryan told her, making her feel better. Marissa turned her head to the blue eyed mystery.

"Thanks."

----------

She cried out in pleasure as he entered her slowly, right up against the wall. "I. Need. To. Breathe." She whispered breathlessly in his ear, clutching his shoulders so hard that her newly manicured nails dug into his flesh.

It numbed his skin terribly but he didn't care, all he cared about was the pleasure he was experiencing now. "Ryan..." she mumbled into his lips as he played with her tongue with his own. He staggered back, the slight alcohol he had earlier, kicking in. Marissa pushed him back down onto the hotel bed, taking her camisole off over her head and falling on top of him.

----------

Marissa smiled and kissed him passionately on the lips, not parting them for a single second. "Hi." She said once she couldn't breathe and pulled back.

"Drink?" The bartender offered the both of them while they were in the middle of their lip lock. Marissa nodded while still kissing Ryan. She couldn't get enough. And neither could he.

They weren't in love.

It was just pure fun.

And excitement.

Exactly what they had been looking for.

----------

Ryan pulled out a pack of Marlboros, sticking one of the cigarettes in his mouth. "Smoking is bad for you," Marissa whispered in his ear, kissing and nibbling on it in the meantime. "Uh huh, well, I'm legal."

"How old are you?" she asked, interested in finding out something else about him besides how good he was in bed.

"24." He answered. "Why?"

She giggled, kissing across his jaw and moving onto his neck. "I'm 17." She didn't feel the tenseness rise or him protesting because of the age difference. She took the cigarette out of his mouth and put it out with her foot. "C'mon, I have school tomorrow, and I need to get energized."

Ryan laughed, whipping around and snuggling his face into her neck. He kissed it softly, sending shivers up and down her spine. "Mmmhmm, love your neck," he panted, massaging it with his tongue. Marissa gasped from the pleasure but tilted her head to give him better access. "Don't stop," she said quietly.

He stopped kissing her, and looking deep in her eyes, he whispered, "I don't plan to."

----------

"Baby! You better believe it! Graduation!" Luke exclaimed happily, hugging Marissa. She smiled at his outburst.

She loved him, she really did, Ryan was just...

Fun.

Exciting.

A mystery.

And incredibly sexy.

----------

"Baby? What's this?" Theresa asked as she took Ryan's gift.

"Uh...why, don't you like it?" He backed up, taking the bag away from her hands.

"What! No! Of course I...I love it!" she exclaimed happily, and marveled at the black Chanel bag Ryan was holding in his hands. "But...it's so expensive, how could you afford this?"

"Uh, don't worry about that, 'kay?"

Theresa nodded her head, not too interested in how he got, just as long as he did get it. "I love you! Thank you!" she squealed into his ear, than kissing him. Ryan pulled back slightly. "Not now," he whispered. Theresa nodded her head happily. She wasn't in the mood either, just to show off her new expensive bag. She gave him a quick peck on the forehead and than left, practically skipping to her car with the new bag in her hand.

----------

"What do you want?" he asked. She smiled, grabbing him by the choker and pulling him closer to her. "I want you," she whispered on his face. "Ris, not in the mood..." He trailed off, hoping she would get the message. "Too bad, I am," she giggled, pushing him down on the bed once again and straddling his waist. She started to take her top off over her head when Ryan got up, her landing in his lap. "Stop," he demanded softly.

"What's wrong?"

"I think...I think it's best for us to stop...this thing," he said sadly.

"What? Why?"

Ryan didn't say anything.

"Oh, I see." Pause. She got up off of him, putting her top back on. "Sorry, I just thought..."

"I know what you thought," he said slowly, walking over to her and placing her hands in his. "It's just...so many things are wrong with this situation...age and I have a girlfriend."

"You weren't guilty before," she commented.

"I wasn't thinking before."

Marissa gave him a cheeky smile. "So I make you not think huh?"

"You make me do a lot of things," he smiled.

"Good," she smiled, pushing him back down on the bed. "Maris, I don't think..." "Shh," she whispered. "Don't think, 'kay, 'member, I'm gonna do what I do best."

"Before you do—"Ryan caught her off. "I took your purse."

Marissa seemed confused. "Which purse?"

"The black one, with the two weird "C" thingy's on it."

She looked at him weirdly but just bent down, her lips smothering his. "My black chanel bag? I don't care," she mumbled, taking her top off once again as his hands made quick work of his navy blue jeans.

----------

Marissa sat in Ryan's lap, only in a thong as he was only in his boxers, one hand touching her bare butt cheek as the other slid on his boxer material. "I love being in your arms," she mused, cuddling in tighter to his grip.

Ryan smiled, and leaned into to kiss the tip of her lips, which turned into more. She nibbled lightly on his bottom lip and finally pulled back after a while, resting her head back on his moist chest. "You know I graduate early," she stated shyly.

He lifted her chin so her eyes were level to his. "You are?" She nodded reluctantly. "Proud of you." She laughed quietly, placing her cheek against his bristly one. "Thank you." Pause. "I can't come tomorrow night, my friends," she rolled her eyes, "Are having a graduation party and I have to go." Ryan nodded understandably, "Okay."

"Well," she paused for a moment, fingering his chest with her freshly painted red nails. "I could..." she bit her upper lip. "I could come over...later in the night...meet you here."

"Won't your boyfriend mind?"

"Ryan, I only want one graduation present, and that's you..." she whispered seductively. Ryan smiled and leaned his forehead against hers. "You got me."

"Good."

----------

She tried to catch a breath, her hands digging so hard into back that her red nail polish was starting to chip off. "Baby," she hoarsely whispered. Ryan pulled his sticky body off of hers. "Baby?" he asked with a smirk.

"It got you off didn't it?" she retorted, sliding back onto his naked body. It was the middle of the night, the only light was the dim light coming from Ryan's watch and their blue eyes sparkling.

"Yeah, it did," he responded, resting against the cool, wooden headboard.

"Ry?" she asked. Not waiting for a response, she continued, fingering her index finger around his nipple into small little circles. "I have to go soon."

"Oh, okay, well..." Ryan trailed off, getting up and picking Marissa off of him. "No, wait," she stopped him. "I mean not go like, home or anything like that...leaving the state." Ryan leaned back in his original position, Marissa following suit.

"Leaving for college?"

Marissa laughed. "Yeah." She paused, looking over at him briefly as he seemed to be deep in thought, she looked away. She could feel his heart beating faster and faster. Quickly, she took her head off his chest, and looked intently around the room, looking for something, anything. Her eyes rested upon his pants and the small red cardboard sticking out. She bent forward as Ryan's hand slipped off her butt and picked up the cigarettes. She grabbed the nearby lighter and took a long drag of it, feeling the effects on her nose already.

Ryan smelt the smoke and looked at Marissa as she looked at the walls of the cheap Chino Hotel. He took the cigarette out of her mouth and held it in his own. "Didn't anyone ever tell you smoking was bad?"

Marissa giggled, taking the cigar out of his mouth and placing it back into her own. "Yeah, but what do they know?" Ryan raised his eyebrows, not saying anything except taking the cigarette and putting it out on the cherry oak nightstand.

----------

"Be right out!" she yelled from the hotel bathroom, looking at her watch nervously.

"Okay!" Ryan yelled back, going to sit on the bed, waiting impatiently for her.

----------

"Mind telling me what this is?!" Ryan yelled, holding up an EPT test in his shaking hand. Marissa looked up at him, her mascara running down once again just like it had the first night he met her. "Are you pregnant?!" he yelled again, holding the box closer to her face. "Did you have an abortion!? Miscarraige? Tell me!" he screamed, the vein in his jaw making itself visible.

"No!" she sobbed, covering her hands in her neck so that her matted hair was tangled in the threads of her nails. "I...I only found out."

"When?" he asked coldly.

"About 2 weeks ago."

"Why didn't you tell me?" He sat down on the bed next to her, dropping the pregnancy test on the floor and snaking his hand into Marissa's. He put his lips up to her ear, waiting for an answer. "Is it even mine?" he asked. His voice didn't raise as he waited for an answer.

Answers.

"Yes."

----------

"Ryan?" Theresa whispered, walking in the bathroom. She saw the marks on his back. They were so deep she could almost see imprints of the hands that had touched him. Her eyebrows knitted together as she looked at him suspiciously. "How's work?" she asked.

Ryan turned around, buttoning his navy blue collar up. He looked in the mirror but than nervously looked at Theresa. Just a quick glance. "It's going good."

"Really? Hmm."

He laughed nervously, playing with his hair. "Why?"

Theresa rested her hand on the white floating sink. "Because your boss just called! You haven't been there! Skipping every other day for the past 2 weeks!"

_Shit._

_Make up an excuse!_ He thought to himself.

"Uh...well, I work somewhere else."

Theresa scoffed. "If you're gonna make up an excuse as lame ass as that, make it better." Ryan didn't say anything. "Yeah, I didn't think so." She walked out of the bathroom, leaving him in there.

----------

"Luke, stop!" Marissa demanded, pushing him off of her.

"Babe, come on." He said slyly, climbing on top of her again.

"Luke! I'm serious!" She gritted her teeth, pushing him off once again. "Fine, fine, whatever." He closed the door, walking out on her.

----------

Marissa lay in a ball, cuddled up in Ryan's arms. They both seemed distant, at least with each other. Sure, the sex had been good, great in fact, but now they had a baby on the way.

"Can....can I ask you something?" Ryan spoke up. Marissa nodded her head. "The first...first time I saw you, why were you crying?"

"Because I ran away," she answered shortly.

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"Can--can we please not talk about that...please?" She was scared now.

"Uh...yeah, sure, sorry." He decided not to push it any further.

----------

"I need--I need to tell you something." Marissa sat down, putting Ryan's button up on. "Yeah, sure." Ryan responded, sitting up from the bed and putting his boxers on. "I broke up with Luke today."

She looked over at Ryan's comforting eyes, which were now stony and holding fear in them. And than he just snapped.

"And let me guess? You're not going to college either?! You think that just because you're pregnant, I'm gonna break up with my girlfriend, whom by the way I love! Just for you! Because you broke up with your boyfriend!?"

"No--no..."

He cut her off. "I don't fucking care! We should just end this, right now!" Throughout his tangent, he was dressing himself and was now done, except for the button up , which Marissa was wearing. "We're fucking done 'Riss!" he shouted, slamming the hotel door on his way out.

Marissa's head bobbed up and down as she let out her sobs out, cuddling now onto the empty bed.

She was abandonded.

Yet again.

She put her hand over her belly, she wasn't totally alone.

"We're gonna be just fine," she whispered.

----------

Her mascara ran down yet again as this time in a white room. Surrounded by sad faces, she cried as they left.

Now she really was all alone.

----------

"Hello?" Theresa answered the phone.

"Hi--hi. Is Ryan there?"

"Who is this?!" Theresa snapped.

"Someone Ryan works with. I need to speak to him. It's urgent."

"Fine, fine."

Marissa could almost hear Theresa's sigh as the clunking of the phone was heard from passing hands. "Hello?' Ryan answered the phone.

Marissa froze. Had it been that long since she heard his voice?

"Hello?" His voice sounded again, this time, even more tired.

"It's me--Marissa."

Ryan's eyes widened as he left Theresa in the living room and moved into the bathroom. "How did you find me?"

"Easy. I looked up asshole in the yellow pages and your name was just flashing there," she retorted.

Ryan sighed. "What do you want?"

"Nothing. I don't want anything. I just wanted to tell you, in case you cared, that I lost the baby."

Immediate pain hit Ryan's back.

The scratches that she had made on his back started hurting as he sluched down the toilet seat. "I'm...so...sorry."

"Am I supposed to believe that means something?" she argued.

"Marissa, I really am!" he countered.

"Shut up! I don't care anymore!" she snapped.

"M--"

"Save it!" she hung up the phone.

----------

He needed her now.

And there she was.

Inside him.

Her lips moved over his, not letting him breathe for one second.

He playfully pushed her down on the bed.

Their bed.

Where they'd have sex countless of times.

Too many times.

Too many times because they were both taken.

But now, Theresa and Luke weren't existing in their minds.

Just the pleasure and pain that they were experiencing.

----------

Marissa puffed at a cigarette, looking at Ryan. "I got back together with Luke. I'm sorry, I...just couldn't be alone. And he wanted me back."

"It's okay, I understand." He took the cigarette out of her mouth and put it out on the cherry oak nightstand.

----------

She took a sip of his beer than giving it back to him. "I'm leaving by the end of the summer."

Ryan looked up at her, lifting his head from her chest. "I thought you were supposed to leave at the begining of the summer?" he chuckled.

"I was...but there was some complications with my schedule, and my own..." she stiffened, "Personal troubles."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

His face saddened. "You know how much I regret it."

"Than maybe we should talk about it."

"'Riss, I don't want to."

"We have to," she clenched her teeth and her face turned red. "You left me all by myself..."

"I apolgized," he cut in.

"You did apologize!"

"I know! I know! I just...I didn't want you to think tha--"

"That what!?" She yelled. "That you would break up with your girlfriend, than we would run off together and lead some fucking fairytale life!?"

"That's what I thought you thought!" he shouted back.

"Well, don't! I want you..."

"I want you too..."

"This is just..."

"Fun?"

Marissa nodded. She got up and wrapped her arms around his upper torso, putting her lips to his ear. "And fun is all I need right now."

----------

Marissa bit Ryan's lips, capturing them one last time before biting her own bottom lip. "I'll see ya," she said flirtasiously.

"'kay. Later." She smiled at him one last time, slinging over her small, pink Chanel bag over her shoulder. "Later."

And she was off to college.

----------

"Mmhmm, want you now!" Her tone was almost scolding as her hands unsnapped her own bra. "Me too," Ryan whispered, marveling as he looked at her breasts. It had been so long since they had seen each other.

Too long.

They hadn't exactly "caught up" yet.

"Now." Marissa looked down at him, her eyes scorching with pain.

Her body ached for him so badly.

As did his.

His hands roamed her back as they slowly eased onto the bed.

----------

It was meaningless.

Meaningless sex.

Just a few quick fucks and they were done.

Or so they told themselves.

----------

"I'm pregnant," Marissa stated as she closed her eyes and collapsed on the bed. Ryan closed his eyes and collapsed right next to her. "I can't believe this."

"We used a fuc--"

"I know!"

She shook her head, disbelievingly. "We're cursed."

Ryan laughed lightly. "Yeah, we are." he looked up at her and couldn't resist a kiss. Leaning in quickly, he was surprised to have her kiss him back. "I'm here for you," he told her.

And it was true, this time, he was going to be there for her, and his new baby.

----------

Red flashed in his eyes as he woke up from the horrible nightmare.

But it wasn't a nightmare.

It was real.

Her blood was splattered all over the windshield as he just stood there in shock. The paramedics started to envelope him in a warm security blanket and sat him down by the curb as his focus was still on hers as they led her away.

"Is she dead?" he asked stoically. The paramedic did a double look at him than the other paramedic on his side.

----------

"You look beautiful," he whispered, threading his fingers through her matted hair. "Kiss me," she said softly.

Ryan looked around the hospital room. "Marissa, you know..."

"Please?" she pleaded.

He smiled slightly and leaned in, giving her a light kiss to which she returned, deepening it. "Are you okay?"

She nodded. "I'm about as good as I look."

"You look beautiful," he repeated. "Thank you," she smiled, holding onto him by the choker that he wore around his neck.

"Can I have this?" she asked, tugging more on his choker.

Ryan looked confused but took it off and put it on her neck. "Anything."

----------

She was gone.

Dead.

As was his child.

Premature.

It would've never lived.

And now there he was, at her funeral.

He noticed a woman with fiery red hair looking at him. He shyed his eyes from her and focused back on the open casket. The woman came over to him as he tried to divert his eyes. She grabbed on to his arm. "Hi, I don't think I've ever seen you before," she told him.

"Uh yeah, I was a friend of Marissa's. College." The woman smiled sympathetically. "I'm sorry for our loss."

Ryan nodded. "Me too."

----------

He laughed lightly as he stared down at her. His own tear dropped from his cheek and dropped onto hers. "And you can add crying to the things you make me do."

No response.

Obviously.

"We would've had two children." He laughed again. "Imagine that, maybe we would've had that fairytale lifestyle that you wanted."

Pause.

"That we both wanted."

----------

"Have you ever...just wanted to escape?"

Theresa looked at him weirdly, putting an ice cube in her water. "No." She shook her head. "Why?"

Ryan shook his head, shrugging it off and stuffing his hands in his jean pockets. "Have you?" she questioned.

He looked up to meet her eyes. "Yeah, I have."

----------

"And now I know why you were crying," he whispered. "You just wanted an escape. You got yours."

Pause.

"I'm still waiting for mine."

----------

He sipped at the beer.

One year.

One year since he had met her.

"Where's your lady friend?" The bartender asked, wiping off a shot glass. "Haven't seen her for at least 2 weeks." He laughed at his own little joke.

Ryan gave him a small smile. "'Member the first time you saw her?" The bartender nodded his head. "Yep, her eyes all messed up, crying, and that pink bag she always came in with."

Ryan nodded. "Yeah."

"So? You ever find out why she was crying?"

"Yeah. I think I did." "Just trying to escape."

The bartender laughed. "Aren't we all?"

----------

"Ryan? Does this look okay?" Theresa asked, pointing to her outfit of a light yellow skirt and white tanktop. Ryan nodded, "Yeah, you look..." His eyes rested on her shoulder where the black Chanel bag that he had given her. "You look good." He closed his eyes momentarily as Theresa's lips brushed up against his briefly. "Bye!" she waved, not waiting for him to respond.

Ryan sighed and got into the shower, feeling the water bead off of his back and the scratches that still weren't healing once again. They still stung like hell. Maybe just a reminder of her.

Maybe everything was.

The Chanel bag.

The scratches that would never heal.

The choker that he would never get back.

Maybe this was all to remind him of what he had done.

All the bad.

All the good.

Now he wouldn't get to see her anymore. Her face. Her piercing eyes. What he felt when he was with her.

Than he realized. Maybe, just maybe, when he was with her, he had escaped.

END


End file.
